A Really Weird Full Insert
by The King Of Herons
Summary: Hi. I'm Eon. Well I guess I'm Octavia now, but anyway. For twenty years, I lived on earth as a dude with no life besides the internet and video games. I had started to change n stuff but it was too late. Long story short, I got reincarnated for what seems like the umpteenth time, WITHOUT EVEN DYING! YAY! And as an added bonus! I AM SOMEHOW A WOMAN! THE FUUUUUUU-
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another random thingy that I came up with. Seeing all these SI's I went, 'eh fuck it' and went for it in first person. Now, this is a new type of writing for me. So if its seems like hell then that is why. I personally think I did quite well. This story is supposed to make you say 'What the fuck?' and be as humorous as possible with serious moents and long periods too. It will kinda get jumpy, and the story will end in the Tower of Salvation, and then the second story will begin. (even though chapter one of the second one is ready, lol.) **

**Get ready for a lot of what the fuck moments provided by Octavia Knight. **

**Disclaimer: I fucking own your soul. Problem? No? Good. I do not own Tales of Symphonia, and if I did... nothing would b changed since it was so fucking amazing that I have 470+ hours logged into it and ten play-through's since 2003. Possbly more since I never figured out the grade shop until like... my fourth one. Hell I didnt even know the B button was techs until I got to Magnius the first time. IMAGINE HOW HARD THAT FUCKING GAME WOULD BE WHEN THE CHARACTER YOU USE WONT FUCKING DO SPECIAL ATTACK EVAR! I FUCKING SUCKED. Now I'm...**

_**Like a boss... **_

**This chapter has been edited a few times now and uploaded once, so I'll tell the derps reading this to go back.**

**RETARD DDEEEERRRRRRPPPPP**

_Hi. This is another product of the mind of Octavia Knight. Now, what is a Full Self-Insert? In most Self Insert's there is little to no deviation from the original plot. With full insertions, nothing will be as it seems. The slightest act could cause a massive change, be in instantly or in the distant future. Most people say if they were thrown into a video game, they would be brave and all that good stuff. No one has really made a coward yet. Someone who in their real life, is scared to tell people things. Now, if you think I'm talking about myself, I am. This isn't the typical Self-Insert where they become stronger overtime. I would be lost. Unsure of what is going on and scared out of my wits. I might say that I could take it, but I highly doubt anyone could. Someone named Toufuu Logan had a spirit holding back his emotions, I plan to have that and a lot more, but not so quickly. As I ease my way into the party, I realize that these people have had it harder than I have. I began to open up, after finding Sheena. I speak with her, telling her she's not much different from me. A world not her own and one she knows nothing of. You will see quite a bit of character development, and even though I have some basic knowledge of swordplay, don't go "aw. Another sword user?" since I prefer to use bows. This will be very exiting I feel, and I hope you all will wait day by day for each chapter. While I plan to write this, remember how many OTHER FANFICTIONS are on my profile and IN PROGRESS. Who know's if I'll finish? But who's to say it really didn't happen? Like I told FoxwolfJackson, a fan fiction that is believable, is the best of all. _

That was the last thing I wrote that day before going to bed. I had always wanted to be the character I created, Kardai Shadison, or to be a woman instead of a man. Bah. Weird huh? Well anyway, I sat on my floor, typing away on an ASUS laptop I had bought only a week or so ago, calling it a piece of crap for going so slow. Seriously! I had JUST BOUGHT IT. I had my blanket in my lap, sitting on the green carpeted old floor with said laptop siting on a clothes basket. Brilliant right? Well, the old Nintendo Wii was sitting on the same carpet and I turned my head, looking over my screen.

Huh... maybe I should play it instead of writing this crap. Nah. Tis' fun.

So my hands kept skidding across the keyboard, even though I was hungry and hadn't eaten for two days since I just didn't wanna. I briefly looked over to my TV stand where a busted 56 inch flat screen is mounted, wishing I wouldn't have bought Resonance of Fate since it was bullshit level hard, or as I call it, Nintendo Hard. I had thrown the Xbox 360 controller at the screen, a level of anger I hadn't been at in years. Damn I was pissed that day! My manga called Vampire Knight caught my eye, reminding me that I had so many fucking Vampire Knight fan fictions going but had yet to plan jack shit out. With that in mind...

"Eh. Fuck it. I'm going to bed." I said nonchalantly, my father yelling to stop cursing. Mhmm. Twenty and my dad still fucking bitches about everything possible. I really wanted to write them, all my fanfictions, but the fear of people hating them kept me from it with a side of lacking muse. I moved my mouse to turn on the song, The Price of Freedom from the Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Official Sound Track, and resumed prepping for bed.

"Probably should go to the library to talk to Aivee tomorrow." I said to myself, a bit emotionless as the words came out. Maybe, robotic? I don't know. I had turned off my laptop, throwing my mattress on the floor and pulled the cover over to jump on the mattress.

"FUCK THAT HURT!" I screamed, missing the bed and hitting the floor like a boss. I laid down properly and started to nod off, my TV on with Tales of Symphonia's OST in my DVD player so I could fall asleep with the song, Town of Wind and Ruins playing in the background. Out of the entire game, that had been my favorite town and or city out of all of the ones n Sylvarant. Tethe'alla? Meltokio and my favorite song was Zelos' theme. Most people hated Zelos, but I found that out of all the character's, he had the most shaded back story and best back story. I felt his pain bro, every step of the way since I was kinda like him. I always hid my true self, posing a fake mask every time I met someone. I acted like him with my friends, and most peopled hated me for it. No I wasn't perverted, but everything else was a yes. BESIDES THE SLEEPING WITH ALL THE GIRLS THING DAMMIT! I liked Zelos, and made a point to make sure if I ever met him, to be his friend and always be on his side.

But as I thought about it all, my dreams overtook me. My mind's eye took me to a place I would never wake up from. The date was December 21st, 2012. I had a dream of a woman with long blonde hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes who held in her hands a steel long sword. She was trembling in her stance, and I watched as a spectator. Beside her was my god fucking damn hero, Zelos Wilder, a boy I'd love to call my friend, Lloyd Irving, a woman who even as a work of fiction I had an immense of respect for, Raine Sage and a true ninja in violet robes and a bright pink obi tied in a bow. They all stood together, facing a large of of sparking electricity that house a strange dark violet being with red eyes inside. It was Volt! FOR FUCKS SAKE. Why did I have to dream about the gayest possible Summon Spirit battle? REALLY?

But anyway, before I knew it, I was in the blonde woman's body, the blade of the sword trembling in her... no my hands. Awesome dream, except for me being a pussy in front of everyone. Dammit... I just lost a lot of self esteem. I stared at Volt with tears of fear in my eyes, my body running beside Sheena and Zelos, bringing my blade to my right side to slash horizontally at Volt, only to be shocked like hell. The girl, I. ME. DAMN THIS IS A CONFUSING DREAM. I fell to the ground and my sword clanged onto the cold stone floor. I started melting down on the inside, fearing death as I suddenly remembered doing when I was defending Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Sheena and Colette from one Traitor To Heaven. I... had attacked him, used Demon Fang, Sonic Thrust and Light Spear so many times, just to keep them safe. He had broken the bow and arrow he himself had bought for me, which honestly was ghey.

"Why do you fight for a world that is not your own, Octavia?" he asked me as he held me in a blade lock, seeing the fear in my eyes. He wasn't trying, not even to defend or fight back. He obviously wanted answers I was to scared to give. Answers that could change the side he wa son, and fuck up the plot I had already fucked up.

"I don't know! I'm just scared and they're all the family I have! The closest thing I have to familt! I dun wanna lose them Kratos! I hated my family on Terra and I love the people I'm with now! I miss the woman I fell in love with! I just want to have a home again!" I dropped my sword upon seeing Yggdrasil's light. I fell to my knee's, Kratos standing over me while Yggdrasil appeared in a flash. His green eyes bore into my lost, distraught eyes, seeing himself from the past before he floated over.

THE FUCK IS WITH THIS DREAM?! IM NOT A DAMN WOMAN!

Ranting aside, Mithos didn't stop. Surprisingly, he held out a hand to my broken form.

What? Why would he do that?

"You are much like myself. What if I could give you what you desire? What If I could remove those hurtful memories and give you a chance to create new ones with a family? What would you say, Octavia Knight, Diamond Soul of Light?"

I shattered. My tears wouldn't stop and my hand began to reach for his. If not for the Renegades, I would have betrayed them all at that moment. Yet, as my hand kept reaching for Yggdrasil's, he ignored the interference as the Renegades quickly removed the Chosen's Group, minus myself from the room. Lloyd woke up as they carried him away, seeing my bloodied hair and battered body, taking Yggdrasil's left hand with my own right, taking Kratos' right with my own left. He would tell them, as the corner of my eye caught his gaze, but my ears heard his final shout that took the last of his breath.

"OCTAVIA! NO! HURRY AND RUN!"

I was too forgone. Lloyd and the rest had lost me. I was now, a traitor.

With that, my eyes opened. I found myself staring into a lush red awning over a very comfortable mattress. I heard the shuffling of feet and pushed myself up, not paying attention to anything but the owner of the feet. Or owners...

"Hello. Eon. My name... is Kardai Shadison. In your own realm, your own plane of existence, you created me as a work of fiction, yet I am very real. What you do not realize, is who you truly are. The people of Earth, within your plane of existence, are souls reborn from another realm. Diamond Souls. Peacemaker's." He paused, seemingly staring me down and looking like he knew that... for fucks sakes. I fell out of the bed and landed on my feet on some sort of red metal platform with a flame on it. This guy was full of shit anywa-

"I am not full of shit." he stated. Reading my fucking mind... _**like a boss.**_ "You really don't believe me, well then. Look at yourself, you've awaken and regained your truest form. Your purest appearance. You've been awakened... as a Diamond Soul."

I rose my hands, seeing very slim and soft skinned arms. My finger nails were longer than normal, like a females. I looked down, seeing my... very fucking nude FEMALE body.

….

….

….

….

LOADING... PLEASE WAIT.

The_Fuck_Is_This_ NOT FOUND!

The_Fuck_Was_That_ NOT FOUND!

The_Fuck_Are_You_ LOADED!

Error. Error. ERROR ret- #( #*$(*%($&%( &#$%43^%^%# 6#%6 WHAT?! I patted down my chest, D cup breasts, defiantly not a man place down there and my mind went blank as I fell back into water. As I swam back to the surface, I felt something heavy on my head. Putting one hand on my head, I pulled it through knee length shining blonde hair. Then the area around me came into perspective. The fucking Temple of Light, from the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

What?

"What? Where am I!?"

Kardai sighed, probably because of how oblivious I was being to... well... fucking everything. I say fuck a lot huh?

"This explanation will not help you. As a test and for you to grow, grasp your powers and learn, as well as regain your own true memories, I will send you to a world that I once deemed, A World Not Worth Saving. Here, you will encounter trials and quests, these will help you grow and gain a perspective. But Octavia, be warned. You are able to fall, to become a fallen Peacemaker and if you do, Velinda Hillis will have to kill you."

...What? He's fucking fake. Vel's dude he made for Peacekeeper! What the hell is going on? WHY AM I DREAMIN CRAZY SHIT?!

"Hey faggotry whore. Its not a dream... AND I'LL PROVE IT! AHAHAHAHAH!"

Oh shit. Kardai was gone as a light covered my nude form and rose me into a cyan crystal, caging me within the gem as I held my legs to my chest, eyes closed. Zodrac, had almost killed me. It... its real right? I hadn't been sure at that time. Suddenly, voices came to me. I heard a woman and male, not sure who they were as my vision blurred and I suddenly awoke in a lot of green. The fuck right?

"Dear. Rest, we'll have you in a safe place when you awaken, child."

All I could manage was a gasp for air and a simple thank you, before I passed out again. Maybe it was the dimensional barrier in place by gods and goddess' of separate plains of existence. They often did so to keep things like this from happening, but a select few were allowed to go in between them all.

HOW.

THE.

FUCK.

DID.

I.

KNOW.

THAT.

SHIT?

Lolidunno. But when I woke up, AAHFSDHSGBNSAD AGAIN! I found myself clothed in a simple white nightgown, covering my frame all the way down to my knees, while a heavy comforter laid over my body. I pushed it of, looking around to see a lot of... things that didn't fit well. I jumped off the bed, falling to the ground as I had no sense of balance, probably since I wasn't used to the body. Beginning to pull myself over to a bookshelf to lift my body up and take a few books before slowly practicing walking to the bed. I tripped on the rug that the bed took up half of, falling face first with four books in my arms into the bed without injury or noise. Oh god... its so soft. Way better than that two inch thick cotton mattress I had before...

Opening a book, I realized that I knew not the language, and probably couldn't speak it either. I could understand them before, but could I speak it? I suddenly thought back to home... but I didn't know where home was. My family? What? Who? Why?! Why can't I remember?!

I screamed, dropping the book onto the bed and pushing myself against the wall! I didn't know who I even was! I didn't know how to speak or barely even walk! What was going on?!

_Simple. You're memories have been withheld for a time, long enough for you to learn of this world and its teachings. I promise I will return them to you, dear Octavia Knight. That is your name, Octavia Knight. This is Kardai by the way, I'm teaching Velinda a bit of sword play so if I don't answer right away, it means I'm busy fucking him up for the hell of it._

_**S-so I have a past? Then... okay...**_

An older man with blonde hair burst through the door, a woman with white hair behind him holding a staff in her right hand. I knew her name... her orange coat and hair... a half-elf... but who was she? Dammit! I was terrified of them an instant later, unsure of who they were before the woman came over to me and sat down. She held her hand out to me, and... I took it. I felt.. safe.

"Refill... Saagu?"

"Excuse me? Do you speak Aselian?"

"Nani?"

Why was I speaking Japanese?

_Because I blocked all other languages, forcing you to learn._

_**DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW FUCKING LITTLE JAPANESE I KNOW ASSHOLE?!**_

_Deal with it. I'm busy._

What an ass.

The man came forth and held out a bowl of soup. I knew what it was... but didn't know anything else. I stared and stared, before taking it in my hands to eat it with the spoon he gave me. I wonder just how high I am to be imagining this... wait. I don't do any drugs? Drunk? Nope. Well... shit. Raine slid her hand down my back, softly and gently, trying to calm me while her eyes shined like I was some experiment! Fucking typical! Typical..? Huh? Whatever.

"I believe she is an angel, judging by her wings..."

Wings? WHAT?! I turned my head, searching for a pair of wings, and I found them. Completely... white... angel... wings...

_Well, duh. Your a Heron woman. Though, where you are that is half beast half human sooooo don't tell anyone that._

_**How about you just SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH!**_

God Kardai was way more annoying than I thought he would be! Yeesh! With that in my mind, I turned to Raine, my eyes again filled with fear. She pulled me up and off the bed, pushing me lightly in front of a mirror as she removed the blonde man, which suddenly I knew was Frank, Colette Brunel's father yet WHO THE FUCK IS COLET- oh.

_This is morn entertaining than I thought it would be._

_**Please... stop! I hate this and my head hurts!**_

_You really don't want to go back..._

_**How would I know?! You stole everything from me! KARDAI SHADISON YOUR NO DIFFERENT FROM YOUR BROTHER ZODRAC SHADISON!**_

_...I..._

_**...No... I'm... sorry. I...**_

_Its okay. I'll give you a bit more... but only your truly happy memories... okay?_

_**Thank you...**_

I remembered how to speak english, the girl I loved, my nephew Jaden, my sister Chloe and my mother's smiles. I remembered when my dad was happy with me... but nothing else. I didn't know my name... or anything about me personally.

_I promise you... that you would hate to remember._

_**...Kardai. Thank you...**_

"Hello...?"

"So you do know how to speak?"

"W-what?"

"You're still a bit hurt it seems. . Still. Okay?"

"Umm... umm... oh... kay...?"

Raine took her staff and placed it above me as I slid slowly onto the floor, my legs giving out. Green light covered my body and I held myself tight, feeling so warm as tears ame down my eyes. Was I... happy?

"There. How do you feel?"

"G-good." My voice... it was indeed the voice I had planned for Octavia. Planned? What the fuck? Never mind. I grasped my breasts, a slight yelp as they were indeed real as I had learn through squeezing them. Idiocy to the highest regard sometimes, eh? Raine put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump at the sudden contact. I looked at my wings once more, noticing they were black, pink and violet, but seemingly light in the shape of butterfly wings. Huh. Kinda like Kuroyukihime's from Accel World... wut... who the fuck is that and what the fuck is that...? Ugh. I know all these names but have no idea who or what I am talking about. Fan fucking tastic.

Reaching out to touch my wings, Raine took my wrist in her hand, causing me to pull back out of shock. I was pretty fearful and jittery. I mean who wouldn't be with no real knowledge of who you are and a new body that is yours but you've never seen it before. Reincarnation is a bitch.

Erm... what is reincarnation...? WHATEVER.

"Do you have a name? Or do you need one?" Raine was being so kind to me. She was like a mother, even though my body technically was nineteen. I... loved it. I already loved her, and when I suddenly hugged her as she sat on the floor next to me... I think she knew that as I began to cry into her chest.

"I'm scared... I don't know where I am! I don;t know who I am except for my name! I... don't even remember my mommy!" ….I fucking said mommy? Yep. Well, I sat there in her arms crying for a while. Not really sure how long it was, but it was at least an hour I GUESS.

"Octavia Knight... a beautiful name."

"T-thank you... Refill."

"Raine. Raine Sage."

I never imagined that I would be her student by the end of the week, learning from the start. I knew that I hated learning, but didn't know why. Or more so hated school. But, with Raine I loved it. I soaked in everything, and even asked her to teach me more. Who woulda thought? But... was I loosing myself? Was I loosing who I believed myself to be...?

….Yep. I'm losing my mind writing this. HAHAHAHA. Well. The song I used for the majority of the chapter was The Price of Freedom, from the Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core Sound Track. No I haven't played it. STFU I WANT TO SO NYEEEEHHHH~~~~~! -sadface here-

Well, do tell what you think. Don't worry. I won't make this a mary sue/gary stu, which ever one applys to this weird shit. Actuslly I might just to fuck around. For future reference, Heron's are described in Fire Emblem as 'Extremely beautiful people' so for fucks sakes, the first review bithcing about her description of how beautiful she is, go fucking complain to nintendo since every fire emblem female is either beautiful, hot or adorable. Even Vaida has a beauty to her. DEAL WITH IT.

So okay. The grammar? Its wrote this was since that is honestly how I speak on a day to day basis. Kay not completely, just a bit LESS like this. Octavia will hold my own personality and shit for some time. Roughly until the Tower of Salvation. Shit gets real in there. That dream was a massive fucking spoiler, so... k thx bye.

Further more, if she was hit DIRECTLY in her stomach, than I missed it while I was proofreading and I would appreaciate it if someone who might find that line would Copeh n paste it into a review. I've read this four times in paranoia but cant find it. So if you see it... TELL ME DAMMIT. Also, don't expect grade A spelling in my authors notes and comments since its not on the to correct list.


	2. Chapter 2

`Its been three months. I've been here under Raine as a student for three months. She has a little brother, Genis who goes to this school too with Lloyd and Colete too. Did I mention my stomach is still big? I don't know why but if I'm pregnant somehow then I'm fucked. Though the entire idea the of being female... came with difficulty. Like right now for instance. Raine was trying to hlp me put on a bra and since I've learned that I was thought to be male before, I obviousdly had no idea what the fuck I was doing. Ohhh... I said fuck! Er... thought it! I wonder how many times hat will happen today?

Well, it wasn't hard. I just didn't have a feeling for my.. erm.. breasts yet and they still got in the way a lot. Like when Lloyd said no one could beat him with a sword. Yeah... lets just say that my arm hit them just the perfectly WRONG way and I moaned as loud as possible. YOU KNOW HOW AKWARD THAT WAS? I WAS GOING THROUGH PUEBRITY AGAIN BUT AS A WOMAN! I HAD A FUCKING PERIOD COMING PROBABLY! GOD THIS SUCKED! ILL NEVER TALK BAD ABOUT WOMENS PERIODS EVER AGAIN. Wait... I never did that anyway I think. Hmm. Well, as Raine finished her instruction, I actually... found the bra quite comforting. It keep my rack in place and not all bouncy so I was happy. Lloyd was in for it today, I was going to beat the crap out of him with his wooden sword!

"Sis- I mean... Professor Sage?"

"Octavia, if you really want to call me your sister, its fine. Its not awkward at all, especially it has been three months of teaching you of this world, of mana and of being a woman. It's as if I am raising a child of my own like with Genis. While your tale is very strange indeed, I find it hard to believe since I haven't acquired any evidence besides what one could call speculation and coincidence." She was so polite... goddess I loved Raine. She was so beautiful and... sweet. I really wanted to call her my sister. If only she would believe me...

"Sister. Then what about me? These... wings are made of something! Its not from where I am from so...!" I flitted the wings, completely unsure of what they really where and lost in my own mid.

"Its possible you are the child of an angel of Cruxis and do not remember. Maybe you are a foreign life form to our world, as well as your own. I would speak to Phaidra about the matter of being an angel, as she has more expertise on angels than I do. But... the only other option would be... no they are extinct." Sister... well I put a hand on my chin and followed her out the door as she left. School was starting and we were a bit late because of me. Genis followed behind me, running out after grabbing a book of his. I smiled at him as he ran up next to me.

"Hey, Octavia? You do remember what today's lesson in history will be about right?" Genis! The turd! He knew I didn't remember! I smiled sadly as he opened his book, revealed to be a text book on history and handed it to me. I didn't want to miss anything! Learning was amazing and I wanted to learn everything! I wonder if that is childish? Who fucking cares?! S'not like they could hear my though- Genis and Raine are staring. So I _was_ speaking out loud... dammit. Raine shook her head with a slight sigh, Genis was gladly laughing at my expense since Raine landed a hand on my head.

-"Ow! What did I do?"

"Octavia! You need to learn to stop cursing so much! Its ill behavior and I won't allow it anymore!" Raine was pretty mad, I guess. I really didn't mean to curse so much... it just sort of... came out. I didn't like it either, but it seemed like a part of me. I didn't like it, though! Tears formed in my eyes and I tried to hide them by turning my face away from siste- Raine and Genis. I quickly wiped them away, but more formed and I turned to run off, Raine shouting my name as I ran outside of Iselia, the village I lived in with them and headed eastern. I think that's the way at least. I ran into a wolf, and it stared at me with hunger. I stepped back and it lunged, my scream filling the air as a shout of 'Demon Fang!' followed by a howl of death made me snap back to reality once more. I wasn't supposed to leave the village, but meeting this auburn haired man wearing a violet armored outfit was totally worth it.

"Are you alright? You don't seem to be injured." Woah... his voice... so... husky? Uhhh. I dunno how to describe this mans voice other than... SEXY! I gawked at him, quickly closing le mouth and taking the hand he held out. I bowed deeply.

"T-thank you... um. For saving me...I'm Octavia. Octavia Kni-... Sage."

My name seemed to shock him, and when he looked right at my face... I could swear he knows me or knew who I was before at least. Wait a minute...

_**Hey... Kardai?**_

_A bit busy, but what is it?_

_**Did I, er, as, er... dammit. Have I been here before? This auburn haired... sexy man seems to know me by the look on his face.**_

_...Nobody should even remember you. It was four thousand years ago- ask him his name. For fucks sake._

"Excuse me, sir? What is your name?"

"I am Kratos. A mercenary on my way to the village of Iselia to look for work."

_**Kratos.**_

_For fucks sake, woman! Get as far away from him as you can!_

_**But I just invited him over for dinner...**_

_WHAT? Dammit! I knew I should have sent Suka with your dumbass!_

_**Who?**_

_NOBODY! _

_**Okay...**_

With Kardai's weirdness out of the way, I led Kratos to Iselia after making him promise not to tell Raine about what happened. Raine was running through the gate and saw me in the distance, but I could tell, Mother... was angry. Uh-oh. Raine sped up to me, landing a harsh slap over my head that made me yelp and fall to the ground.

"A man came to the village and said he spotted you being attacked by wolves! What were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking?" I asked, honestly unsure if I had been thinking. She turned to Kratos and eyed him, seeing if he was trustworthy...? I dunno.

"Um... sis. This man here, Kratos, saved me from the wolf... so I was hoping he could stay for dinner...? Maybe teach me how to use that sword Dirk made for me-"

"Absolutely not. He may come for dinner but I won't let you learn how to use that sword until you have your own home. That you, Kratos for saving Octavia from the wolves. I am Raine Sage, a teacher and scholar."

Kratos staired at me as if asking 'Is she always like this?' which I glared at him, as if to say, 'Not even close to her worst.' We started walking through the village, Kratos and I leaving Raine at the school so I could show him our home and then take him to the inn. He started asking me about work, and I told him that Colette's day of the oracle was coming son. He nodded and followed me to pay for his in room, before we walked around the village.

"Well. That's it really. Iselia is small and not much really happens here. The Desian's are the only real fear we have. But... I fear Cruxis more... I don't know. Gods? Angels? They have so much power and its scary." Kratos merely nodded, but said nothing. I really liked his hair... and wanted to touch it. My eyes moved to his sword in its sheathe, beginning to glow with wonder as he caught my look.

"Please? I wanna hold it."

"Did she not tell you that-"

"Its holding it. Not learning. Besides! I already know a bit about swordsmanship... not much but basics do good. But I prefer the bow Dirk made for me as a welcome gift."

"Most do not even have that, Miss Sage." Woops. I guess I should have asked Raine if I could use her last name as my own. Uh oh...

"Lloyd doesn't." That caught his attention, even though I was just trying to derail the conversation.

"Lloyd?"

Huh. Guess it worked

"Yeah. A... friend... I think... who's reasoning for using twin blades is 'If a sword has an attack power of one hundred than I'll use two and make it two hundred.' He is smart, but doesn't show it or use it since he doesn't like school. I love it... wanna learn everything." That probably was childish, even more since Kratos was a professional type of person. Ah whatever. All I know is that I still haven't gotten shoes from Dirk... weird. I thought he was making me a pair.

"..." Uh oh... did I make him mad? "Why at your age, Miss Sa-"

"Octavia... Miss Sage is Raine." Kratos sighed, I guess I was being oblivious. I'm not sure. But... when he sighed, it seemed... painful. At least mentally. What had happened to him that would cause such a thing? I twiddle my thumbs, blushing after his sigh and somewhat embarrassed. I guess I should be... thankful to him.

"S..Sorry, Kratos. I didn't mean to be rude..." Another sigh. I guess he was tired of me.

"Octavia. I do not mean to call you rude. I simply wish to know why someone your age would act so childish."

RAWR. I ish not very childish! Or... I am. I turned my head with a tear in my eye, bleh. Damn, I cry a lot. I guess I could tell him... well. I started to tell him my story as we walked into the inn on the east side of the village, near Colette's house, lowing my voice as we entered since they didn't need to know. His eyes... were controlled. forcefully and I could tell. How? Hell if I fucking know~! But either way, I finished by the time he reserved a bed and we left~!

"That is quite the tale, Miss Octavia. Might I ask who else knows?" Why would he wanna know that? Well, obviously because he is Kratos fucking Aurion, the most badass Seraph of them all! …? The hell's a Seraph? Huh. I decided to ask Kratos!

"Well, sis does. Erm, Professor Sage I mean... Phaidra, Frank and Colette to. The Mayor, Dirk and an old woman in the Human Ranch thing called Marble."

"The Human Ranch? Why yould someone there know?" he asked, interested I guess. Well... I didn't wanna tell him.

_Then don't? _

_**JERK! I just jumped in front of Kratos out of fear! Don't do that!**_

_I'm sorry, Octavia. But I thought you might want to learn a bit about who you are, or gain you true memories._

_**PLEASE?! I HAVE PUPPY EYES! PLEASE PLEASE PLLLEEEASSSE?**_

_I warn you, your personality could shit or you could be more confused since I would be giving you all of your memories as Octavia Knight._

_**Do I use a sword?**_

_Yes._

_**How good?**_

_I taught you. You're no where near my own level, but you could stay on defense. That is to say, pretty fly for a blonde._

_**Ass.**_

_You know damn well that was funny!_

_**Whatever, jerk. Gimme.**_

_Nope. I have to knock you out in person. So I'll be there in a moment, aye?_

_**WHAT?! HOW?!**_

_You'll know how in a moment. But just because you have memories of swords, bows and your old axe, doesn't mean you have the feeling for them anymore. I'm bringing your old clothing too. I fixed it up for you._

_**How nice...**_

_Shut up._

Kratos was staring at me since I had wandered off in my head while talking with Kardai. I wonde rif that was his real name? Was he the only person that could talk to me?

_Nope. I can as well._

_**THE FUCK ARE YOU?!**_

_**Me? I'm Jay and the other one here is Noah.**_

_Hello, Octavia. Don't worry, I was kinda like you at first with the whole being thrown into a video game thing. It gets fun, don't worry._

_**What's a video game?**_

…

…

_Okay. Enough fucking with her head. Don't forget wolf boy, she's read you Fire Emblem fan fiction and will probably find you and beat you to death if she ever comes back to earht since you lied to her about you not actually going in._

_Then I won't tell her where I live?_

_**Um... huh?**_

_Goto Iselia. I'm there and speaking with Miss Sage about you. BAKA! GO! MAKE LIKE A TREE AND LEAF!_

_Hey... I made that up._

Now I was pulling Kratos to sis' house, since I didn't know what was going on. Kratos probably thinks I'm crazy! Ohaithar. I se eKardai in the distance. He's waving so I decided to to the perfect thing.

I flipped him off. The ass.

He laughed at me while I stared at his cloak. Why was he wearing something like that? Oh. He lifted it. Ahhhh... thats a lot of armor n stuff. Kratos saw it, and was glaring at Kardai as he handed me my clothes, but Raine slapped him into the ground as he put a longsword in my hand and I started to jump up and down out of joy HUURAH HUURAH! I got a sword! WOAH I GOT THE MASTER SWORD?! ...How do I know what that is...?

"Ow... Miss sage. She has to goto sleep... sooo..." The next thing I know, Kardai crackes me with a chop of the hand to the back of my neck and I'm falling. Assholes. I doubt they even caught me. Not that I blame Raine, she was mad. I ish sowwie.

…

….

….

…..

…..

…...

WAKE UP!

Lalalala~lalalala~lalalalalalalalalalalalala~lalalala~

Nomnom dom com tom lom pom poms! I want pom poms! OH MY GOD HUGE RUSH OF MEMORIES!

…...

What? I stirred in my bed, awakening to a new view. Kardai, my oldest friend sat next t the bed, laying his head down while Raine read a book and Genis was asleep beside me. I blinked and put my hand on Kardai's shoulder, shaking it lightly. He moved slightly, then yawn as he strenched like a cat. Heh. So cute when he does that... but I still miss Devdan and father. Raine took notice of me and Genis awoke as well.

"Octavia, how are you feeling? You seem more calm than norma;, slightly relaxed in your stance even while siting and your eyes seem gentle. Do you remember something after Kardai visited you?" Kardai smiled that damn goofy smile that always had managed to force a smile on my face. He really was just like an elder brother, but I did take notice of his arm, which he nodded ever so slightly too. Oh no...

Kardai had to leave then... _**Damn you to hell and the deepest pits of the Abyss, Zodrac!**_

_You're feeling better? What do you remember?_

"A few things... came back, sister. I... apologize for how I have acted." I smiled sadly as Raine, she called me her sister and I had been so rude to her. But I wonder how much had come back? I knew m sword's name and were I got it. I knew enough about Kardai and Zodrac to know he was my protector for so long and now I was strong again... I think. ah. My wings. Dammit. Those could be a problem here. Maybe if I... hmm.

"Kardai? Could I show them?"

"If you want to, of course. Just remember, they appear in full now that your body is finished recovering. So they won't be the phantom wings of your soul anymore." he said, reminding me that when a Peacemaker dies, until they're reborn or brought back to life, they would have phantom wings that were connected to the gem within their spiritual heart, the Diamond Soul. I began to recount what I could remember of my previous life before my memory loss, I remembered my father, John, mother Dina, sisters and brothers... all of it. That personality was still influencing me and would eventually become one with my soul, like so may other lives had.

"Hey, Octavia? Can I see your wings again? They're pushing against your nightgown." ...Had I worn this thing outside?! Oh... no. I hope Mr. Kratos will forgive me. I wonder where my clothes are...? Ah.

Kardai handed me my clothing and they all left the room as I promised Genis he could seem my wings and I'd even fly with him since he was light enough. Raine told him to write a report on the sensation of flying, so his mood deflated quickly but agreed. Bah. These clothes...! How do I put them o- oh. A note.

Ask Kardai to help you dress? That bastard! He knew I wouldn't remember this shit! Dammit. Well, I walked over to the door and peeked my head out, waving Kardai inside and Raine watched me curiously before I gave her a nervous smile in return. Clsoing the door, Kardai smirked as I turned around. The bastard helped me change since I didn't know any of this. At least he closed his eyes while I changed bra's and panties. I guess... he's not that bad.

_**Tell that to Velinda. He would glare at you since Kardai always shows up,but never really helps.**_

_**He always helps me... why is that?**_

_**Maybe he likes you? You know, like like.**_

_**I doubt that's it. How have you been Jay? You helped me back in Tellius and I'm glad that you did. I'm happy I was able to save your father in my dimension at least.**_

_**Thank you... I've been fine. Noah has been pursuing his dreams of music while I've become a teacher. I bought an axe though since I missed the feeling it gave me to point it at him when he ticks me off.**_

_**I bet it scares him, huh?**_

_**No, not really. He still has his magic.**_

_**What?! Ah I have to go. Talk soon.**_

_**Okay.**_

I walked out the door, with Kardai behind me. Genis and Raine caught onto my clothes, noticing they were indeed strange to them. Genis ran up to me and pulled me by my gloved hand, I guess he wanted to see my wings too. Wait...

"When was Colette supposed to receive the Oracle?"

"Today is the day of Prophecy. Also, you're late for class."

What?

"What?" I questioned, mirroring my thoughts spot on.

"You're still my student, Octavia. Now then, let's get to class."

"Yes sister..."

Kardai had disappeared, which went noticed by Genis and Raine but I was... used to it in a way. Raine, Genis and I found Lloyd bolting through the gate into the village as we walked outside of the house. HE ignored us completely and was gone with the wind. Too bad sister saw him, since he would havebeen counted on time. Poor boy. Luck was not on his side.

Kratos was walking into the village, I guess he went to see the temple. But I headed inside and saw Lloyd already holding buckets since he knew it was coming. Had he seen us earlier after all? Maybe. Everyone in class stared at me and I wasn't very.. comferable wearing this skirt here. I was to used to wearing dresses Raine gave me and I felt exposed. Wait... why the hell should I car- no! Your not me!

I quickly took my seat, tucking my skirt under me securely with my hand as I did. I didn't want to stay today. My head is really hurting... Kardai... help...

_Hey! Octavia! Don't fall asleep! If you do you could die! Zodrac sent a dream eater after you!_

_**Kardai... I'm... sorry.**_


	3. Dawn Of The First Day - 72 Hours Remain

So today, I've got a nice little update for you all. I've decided to continue this, but with Allen's elder brother as an Exorcist and Noah Clansmen instead of a sister. The sister idea wore on me, as I grow tired of female OC's being the mainstream on this site. To be blunt...

Its pissing me the fuck off. I'd like to start a movement of Male OC's,, regardless of Yaoi or Yuri or straight, I don't care. Let's get this going and lets all try something new dammit! Female OC's are easy to make for males and female authors on here. I'd be damned if I have even seen more than twenty stores that follow a male OC. I mean, come on! All these happy fangirl endngs are getting old right? A story can be good, but when its the same as all the others it gets boring. FemaleOC X Canon Male. No more. Let's move into Male OC's for a bit, and clewn up our site for awhile. Let's all post GOOD SHIT, instead of fangirl happy stories.

Rarely do you see a story with a bad ending, say Naruto dies and there's no going back. Ichigo gets owned and killed. We need _more _sad endings. All these happy endings are great, but even neutral endings would be better by now. Are you all not tired of this or something? Sasori Deidara WOULD NEVER work, neither would all these other stupid yaoi pairings I'm finding. Its all getting trashing. All of it, and this is why groups like Critics United have popped up. They're _tired as all hell_ of seeing this sort of trashy type of writing and trolls, and you all know you are too.

So with this, I write a challenge. 72 Hours from Midnight Tonight, in whatever time zone you're in. Write five chapter of either, Naruto, -Man, Bleach, or anything and tell me it wasn't a totally knew experience Everyone's so used to seeing female OC's, and the males on this site do express the annoyance at always seeing this. Come on! Take the challenge!

72 Hours

Five Chapters

25,000 Words of Quality

Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, -Man, Fire Emblem, Vampire Knight, Tales Of Vesperia, Tales of the Abyss, Tales of Symphonia, Final Fantasy VII/XIII, Hellsing, Neo Angelique Abyss/ネオアンジェリーク Abyss, Code Geass, Fruits Basket, Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler, Oh My Goddess!/Ah My Goddess!, Death Note... anything.

No Yaoi. No Yuri.

MaleOC X Female Canon

Let's start this damn movement, and in the end, tell me you didn't enjoy trying something new.


End file.
